Dreams will come true
by lysapot
Summary: AU Naruhina. Naruto is 16 and he's been having recurring dreams. What will he do when he saw the girl that that was in his dream. What if its Hinata. Read and Review!
1. The recurring dream

Chapter One

Recurring Dreams

'_Lavender eyes…'_

'_Blue hair…'_

"_I'll always love you. Don't ever forget."_

A boy of 16 years of age awoke from his recurring dream about a girl who said she will always love him. _'Another night. Why can't I get a break from this dream?' _He thought.

He looked at the clock and it read 3:02 am. _'After that dream I could never get back to sleep. Better train instead.'_

The young blond haired man got to his bathroom for a quick shower, got dressed, and went to the training grounds to train. He went to the grounds as he reminisced about his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, the mission when they had to get a bell from Sir Kakashi and when he got tied up in a log. His thoughts rendered to Sir Kakashi and his Icha Icha Paradise books. He smiled as he remembered them but quickly faded to a frown.

Those happy memories were suddenly turned to a sad one with the one where he couldn't bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru. '_After three years of training and doing missions with Jaraiya-sensei really helped me and now I promise I'll get Sasuke back.'_ He made a bunshin that got to a fighting stand, ready to attack. His smile was back.

After four hours of training he finally realized it was time to stop. The tired ninja went back to his apartment, to shower. After his shower a knock came to his door.

"Naruto, a message from the Hokage." Said a man behind the door.

"Coming!" He shouted, "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei." He greeted his former teacher.

"Naruto, report immediately to the Hokage's office." Kakashi said with a brand new volume of Icha Paradise in his hand.

With that he 'poofed' out of Naruto's sight, _'Still the same old Kakashi-sensei.'_ He thought as he got ready for meeting with the Hokage.

Walking towards the Hokage's office, Naruto still felt the same look from the villagers, cold and hard glares. He didn't give a damn about them anymore so he just walked to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto will see you now." Shizune politely said.

"Okay Shizune, send him in." The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, said.

Shizune lead Naruto to the room and excused herself.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, what did you want." With those words Naruto got a smack in the head. "Baa-chan, what was that for?" He was rubbing he head.

"Naruto what did I tell you about calling me an old lady? I said don't call me that. But…" Tsunade gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead. "I missed you, Naruto."

"I missed you too, Baa-… I mean Tsunade-sama." He said with a foxy grin on his face. "Why did you call for me anyway?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Well for starters you are the only genin in your batch. I talked to the elders and since you did class A's and a class S missions with Jaraiya you'll be a chuunin now." She said stacking the paperwork on her desk.

"Yess… One step closer to being a Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And there will be a ceremony this afternoon. I'll announce something so don't be late."

"Okay is that all?"

"Now you may go."

Naruto wandered around the town and his feet directed him to a clearing in the woods. He spotted a girl throwing punches to a log. She has long, blue hair; she had a curvy body due to her intense training he thought. Naruto seemed to be mesmerized from the way that the girl move, so smooth and agile. _'Wow' _He thought to lose in the girl's movements.

The girl suddenly felt a presence behind her, quickly turned around. She then turned flush when she saw who was behind her. Her long time crush, her strength, her inspiration, and the love of her life, Naruto.

'_Oh my gosh, she's the girl in my dreams. Lavender eyes and blue hair, oh gosh she's beautiful. Wait is this Hinata?' _He asked himself.

"Hinata is that you?"

"Oha-ohayo, Na-Naruto-ku-kun. It i-is nice to see yo-you." Hinata said fiddling her index fingers again and had a flushed face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liked it, hated it. Post a review so I'll know it I should continue or not. And for those who know my fic "Started as Friends" sorry if I didn't update for like 4 or 5 months have problems and far worse a writer's block. I just don't know how to finish the chapter 6.

This fic just came to my mind and a started to write it. So I hope you it! Read and Review!


	2. The truth revealed

Chapter Two

The truth revealed

"Wow Hinata you sure have grown since we last met." Naruto said flashing Hinata one of his foxy grin.

Hinata blush the darkest shade of crimson still fiddling with her fingers.

"A-Anou… Naruto-kun, h-how are yo-you doing?" Hinata asked not looking directly at Naruto and found the ground very interesting.

Hinata felt all her emotions mixed together. She felt surprised to see Naruto talking to her. She felt very happy that he had returned. Also she felt very nervous for having Naruto so close to her. But most of all she felt like she was in heaven for Naruto was so close to her.

"Um… Hinata, earth to Hinata. I said I'm alright, how about you?" He waved his hand in front of Hinata's face to get her attention.

Hinata snapped out of her trance and said, "Anou... Naruto-kun, I-I'm al-alright" 'He sure have grown taller and more handsome.' She blushed at that thought.

'She always blush like that I think she's kinda weird but she's also cute. Wait, where did that come from?' He brushed that thought out of his head. "So, Hinata what do you think the ceremony's about?" He asked.

"I-I don't know but the-there will be a festival this evening." She stammered.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I mean Tsunade-sama, didn't mention a festival. I think this will be fun."

Hinata laughed at what Naruto said. He always found ways to make her laugh.

"Hinata, you should laugh more often." He blushed at what he said and so did Hinata.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun. Bu-But I better go. Nice to see you a-again." He said her goodbye and started to leave.

"Goodbye, Hinata." Naruto said at Hinata's retreating figure.

Naruto was left sitting on a log at the clearing. 'She is the girl in my dreams, Hinata is the girl, I think. So does this mean that she loves me? Ow… I don't know what to think anymore.' He just can't stop the thought from coming to his mind.

"**Kit, hey Kit. Can you hear me" A voice came from somewhere.**

"Who are you? Where are you?" He said as he turned his head to see who it was.

"**Heh, I'm Kyuubi, kit. The demon inside you." He snarled.**

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto said with an angry tone. This demon was the reason he was hated by the entire village.

"**Don't you want to know who your father was?" The demon asked.**

"How did you know my father?" His voice was a little softer now.

"**He was the one that sealed me in you. Your father was the Yondaime."**

"But…" Naruto was lost for words. If this was really true why he sealed this demon inside him, Naruto questioned.

"**Kit, I know that you needed to now this. So I will tell you what had happen." Kyuubi began to tell the story.**

**Flashback**

_The Yondaime was walking down the forest with his best friend, the nine tailed demon, Kyuubi. The entire village didn't know about this friendship only the Yondamie's close friends for it can cause a big fuss._

"_Kyuubi-san, how are you doing?" The Yondaime asked as he was holding a baby in his arms._

"_I am doing alright. How about you, my dear friend and little baby Naruto." Kyuubi was in human form so he would not caused any commotion._

"_I am also alright but still I am lonely for the lost of my beloved wife. But I get through the days with Naruto. With him, it is like his mother is still here." The Yondaime held Naruto close to him._

"_I am very sorry but just know that she is in heaven now. She was a great woman and she loved you dearly. I should know she is my sister." Kyuubi reached out his finger to baby Naruto immediately he grabbed Kyuubi's finger and squeezed hard._

"_He sure is strong for a baby." Kyuubi laughed._

"_He sure is. He got his mother's whiskers. I really miss her." A dash of loneliness in Yondaime's eyes_

"_I miss her too. My friend I have to go" Kyuubi said his goodbye and kissed baby Naruto on the forehead._

_The night after their meeting was the night no one could and would ever forget. Something that changed a young baby's life. The nine tailed demon went berserk and attacked the village of Konoha, were many have died, but one man had stopped the madness which caused his life._

"_My friend, what had happen to you? But I cannot let you destroy our precious village." The Yondaime said getting ready to finish Kyuubi but he could not and was left with no other choice but to seal him in._

_He could not find any other person but his son. He performed the seals and sealed Kyuubi in Naruto. "Naruto my son, I hope you forgive me for doing this. I want for you to be viewed as a hero. I will always love you and I will watch over you, same as your mother." Those were the last words that escaped from Yondaime before he died._

**End of Flashback**

"So you're my uncle… But what had happen to you that night?" Naruto just couldn't believe what Kyuubi told him.

"**I am sorry but I can't answer that, for I don't know as well." Kyuubi's voice was a little softer.**

"Can I ask you one more thing? Do you know why I'm having those dreams?" The information that Naruto received started to sink in.

"**About that girl, sorry, I don't know why"**

"So what should I call you?" Naruto asked.

"**Whatever you want, but you can call me nii-san if you like." Kyuubi said.**

"That would be okay. Can you tell me what my mother was like?" Naruto was still happy to find out that he has a family even though it was the nine tailed demon.

"**Well your mother was beautiful and very kind. She died giving birth to you but don't think that it was your fault. She loves you very much and so did your father." Kyuubi was saddened by the memory of his sister's death because he loved her so much.**

Naruto had tears in his eyes. He would give everything, anything to see them, get to know but he knows that they were watching him from heaven.

"**Kit, don't be sad. You have to live life with a smile on your face. That's what your parents would have said."**

"You're right, nii-san." Naruto wiped the tears off his eyes then all of sudden his stomach growled.

"I better go eat." Naruto was a bit embarrassed.

"**Alright, I'll talk to you later." Kyuubi's voice suddenly disappeared.**

'Well off to Ichiraku's.' He though. He just couldn't believe what Kyuubi said to him. All new emotions stirred within him. He was happy yet confused. 'I'll have talk to talk to Jaraiya-sensei later.'

When he got to the ramen shop he spotted Shikamaru with a blond girl sitting to him.

"Shikamaru, long time, no see." Naruto shouted to his long time friend.

"How troublesome, how are you doing Naruto?" Shikamaru said lazily. The girl turned around and it was Ino.

"Hey Shikamaru, are you on a date?" Naruto teased.

"For some odd reason I am. How troublesome" That comment earned him a smack on the head. "Ow, Ino what was that for?"

"Troublesome, huh? Then I'll leave!" Ino shouted.

"Good Luck." Naruto said as Shikamaru left to Ino.

"Miso pork ramen, old man."

After twenty bowls of ramen, Naruto was full and just in time for the ceremony. He went to the town square for the ceremony, there were already many people then the Hokage took the stage.

"Welcome to this ceremony. I am here to announce that Uzumaki Naruto now a chuunin." Tsunade announced.

"Why should he be a chuunin?" Someone shouted.

"Because he had done missions with Jaraiya that helped finance and helped protect our village. This was already agreed upon by our elders. So any more questions" Tsunade said. Nobody dared to question her anymore.

"Now, Uzumaki Naruto, come." Tsunade ordered. Naruto stepped up to the stage. "I am honored to announce that you, Uzumaki Naruto, are now a chuunin. Here's your vest" Tsunade handed the vest to Naruto and shook his hand.

"Now, let the festival begins!"

The booths opened and immediately people crowded in. Naruto just wondered around, nothing really interested him. He came across with Sakura.

"Oy Sakura-chan, how are you doing?" Naruto waved his hand for him to be noticed.

"Hi Naruto, I am doing okay. How about you?" Sakura asked.

"Just okay, what are you doing here?"

"Oh just looking around. I better be off. I'm meeting up with Ino. Bye!" Sakura waved as she left.

Naruto again wondered, played some games and he won a gold fish. The time went by very fast and soon it was evening. Naruto walked down the street then suddenly he bumped into someone. The girl fell on her behind.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Naruto apologized.

The girl stood up and dusted her kimono off and said, "I-It's okay. I-I wasn't looking either."

'_Stammering. Hinata?' He thought._

And his guess was correct. Hinata was wearing a light blue kimono with flowers pattern all over. She got her long hair up with chopsticks In Naruto's mind she was utterly beautiful.

"Hi Hinata. How are you?"

Hinata was a little shocked that she had bumped into Naruto and now a stain of red was visible on her face. "H-Hi Naruto-kun. I am alright."

"Just fine. Would you like to walk with me Hinata?" Naruto offered.

'_Did Naruto just ask me to take a walk with him? Oh this is heaven.' She thought._

"I-I would lo-… like that" She was about to say love too. Oh Hinata and her shyness 

"Okay. Let's go."

They walked around the town square. When they passed by a booth Hinata saw this adorable little fox stuff toy. Naruto saw Hinata looking at it so he asked, "Hinata, do you want the fox?"

"O-Oh Naruto-kun, y-you don't have too."

"No I want too. Wait here." Naruto went to the booth. This game is where you have to hit the balloon with a dart and being a ninja this would be easy for Naruto. After a few tries he finally hit a balloon and won Hinata that fox.

"Here you go, Hinata." Naruto said giving Hinata the fox.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." She blushed. _'Oh my gosh, Naruto-kun just gave me a fox How sweet of him.' Her thoughts were going in a spiral._

"You're welcome" Naruto gave Hinata a foxy grin.

They continued to walk until they reached a big tree with a bench on its side. They sat on it suddenly fireworks begun to light the sky.

"W-Wow it's beautiful." Hinata said.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Naruto was not looking at the fireworks but was looking at Hinata. But fortunately Hinata didn't saw Naruto looking at her when he said those words.

After a few minutes the fireworks disappeared and were replaced by a full moon with stars twinkling.

"N-Naruto-kun, I better get going it's late." Hinata said getting ready to leave.

"Hinata, wait. I'll walk you home" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto-kun, you don't have too." Hinata refused but deep inside she was all fuzzy inside.

"I insist." Naruto said trying to be a gentleman.

"O-Ok." Hinata gave in.

They walked in silence. A cold breeze made Hinata shivered. So Naruto put his jacket on Hinata's shoulder. This made Hinata blush even more. None of them realized that they have reached the Hyuuga compound.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata gave back Naruto's jacket.

"You're welcome. Um… Goodnight, Hinata-chan"

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." _'Naruto just called me 'Hinata-chan'.' _She walked inside blushing like crazy as Naruto left.

Naruto arrived at his apartment feeling like a million bucks. As he reached his bedroom, he immediately fell asleep as the dream came into place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's Chapter two hope you like it and if you don't that's alright too. Drop a review for me to know what you think. I want to thank those who had reviewed my fic.

JGgirl- Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter. I'm happy you think it's cool. Also belated Merry Christmas!

Jays Arravan- hey thanks for reading, I'm happy that you like the concept. Hope you like this chapter. Also belated Merry Christmas!

Danny-171984- hey man, I like your suggestion maybe I'll use it. Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter. Also belated Merry Christmas!

Majia- hey thank god you like it. I'm sorry if I took longer to update. Also belated Merry Christmas! Hope you like the chapter.

BLaCkMOonSLavE- hey thanks for reading. I'm happy you like it. Also belated Merry Christmas! Hope you like the chapter.

kageryuunohakke- hey I updated, sorry it took so long. I made this chapter longer so I hope you like it. Also belated Merry Christmas!

Even On the Bridge Of Death...- I am glad you love it. Thanks for the recommendation. Also belated Merry Christmas! Hope you like the chapter.

Rook- Hey thanks for reading. I try to make the flow of the story good, so thanks for the comment. Also belated Merry Christmas! Hope you like the chapter.

warprince2000- hey thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter. Also belated Merry Christmas!

stellena10102- hey thanks for reading. I made Hinata stutter less. Sorry for that. Hope you like this chapter. Also belated Merry Christmas!

Alyssa signing off! Have a happy holiday!


	3. The dream

Chapter Three

The Dream

_The night was dark and the silence was deafening. I found myself in the middle of the forest with nothing but an old training log. I could hear the howling of the wolves that send shivers down my spine. The aggressive wind slashed against my skin. _

'_I think I know this place.' I said to myself._

_Then a gust of wind swirled around me. I could not see anything. The dust blinded my vision and the hard winds sent me crushing through a tree._

_After the wind cleared I saw a figure standing close to the training log. I could not tell if the figure was a man or a woman so I took a step closer. My body stopped in bewilderment when I saw that the figure was a woman._

_The sky cleared up with the moon slightly hiding behind some clouds. The harsh winds turned into a gentle breeze. And the howling shifted to the calming sounds of the crickets._

_The moonlight shined upon the skin of the woman making her even more irresistible. Then she began to move, her graceful movements synchronized with the stroke of her blue hair. And as I stepped a little more closely I saw her face, her deep lavender eyes. Now I had realized that not only was that a woman, but the most beautiful one of all._

_It seemed that I was mesmerized by her beauty and her agile and graceful movements. I could not move. Every part of my body would not obey my commands. Like I was trapped there to see her forever. My heart was beating so slow and so fast at the same time. _

_I tried to stop staring but it was no use and then suddenly she turned around and looked deep into my eyes. She smiled and said, "I will always love you. Don't ever forget."_

_After saying those words she had tears in her eyes and then she had disappeared. Gone like the dust of wind or a distant memory. I was left there thinking of what she had said. 'I will always love you. Don't ever forget."_


	4. The Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (But I wish I do….)

Warning: Some weird idea popped in my mind and now the story took a turn. I think. Sorry I don't know what I'm saying. So just read and drop me a review.

Chapter Four

A Revelation

_The night was dark and the silence was deafening. I found myself in the middle of the forest with nothing but an old training log. I could hear the howling of the wolves that send shivers down my spine. The aggressive wind slashed against my skin. _

'_I think I know this place.' I said to myself._

_Then a gust of wind swirled around me. I could not see anything. The dust blinded my vision and the hard winds sent me crushing through a tree._

_After the wind cleared I saw a figure standing close to the training log. I could not tell if the figure was a man or a woman so I took a step closer. My body stopped in bewilderment when I saw that the figure was a woman._

_The sky cleared up with the moon slightly hiding behind some clouds. The harsh winds turned into a gentle breeze. And the howling shifted to the calming sounds of the crickets._

_The moonlight shined upon the skin of the woman making her even more irresistible. Then she began to move, her graceful movements synchronized with the stroke of her blue hair. And as I stepped a little more closely I saw her face, her deep lavender eyes. Now I had realized that not only was that a woman, but the most beautiful one of all._

_It seemed that I was mesmerized by her beauty and her agile and graceful movements. I could not move. Every part of my body would not obey my commands, like I was trapped there to see her forever. My heart was beating so slow and so fast at the same time. _

_I tried to stop staring but it was no use and then suddenly she turned around and looked deep into my eyes. She smiled and said, "I will always love you. Don't ever forget."_

_After saying those words she had tears in her eyes and then she had disappeared. Gone like the dust of wind or a distant memory. I was left there thinking of what she had said. 'I will always love you. Don't ever forget."_

Naruto awoke in cold sweat. '_That dream again. Every time I wake up I can't remember a thing that happens in that dream. I hate this!' _He wanted to scream. The only thing he could remember was the words that escaped from the girl's lips, 'I will always love you. Don't ever forget.'

Naruto looked at the clock on his side table. It read 12:30.

"Oh God, I overslept. Ero-sennin will kill me!"

Naruto dashed to the bathroom, took a bath, got dressed and hurried to meet Jaraiya. When Naruto arrived at the training ground near the stream, he was surprised at what he saw. The scene in front of him was Jaraiya and Tsunade drinking sake in the middle of day. He couldn't help but listen to their conversation out of his curiosity so he lowered his chakra so they wouldn't notice him.

"Tsunade, when will you give me that chance? I'm asking that same old question for ages now." Jaraiya said sipping from his cup.

"I told you before Jaraiya, we can't." Tsunade replied looking distantly at the stream ahead.

"But why, Tsunade?" Jaraiya asked desperately looking for the answer.

"Because I'm the Hokage and… we just can't." Tsunade doesn't even know what reason to give out.

"You see. You, yourself can't even give me a damn straight answer. I think I know why. I couldn't take this one off my mind. You still love him, right?" Jaraiya asked but was afraid to hear the answer.

"You know he will always have a special place in my heart. I know it was many years ago but I just can't right now. Could we please drop this?" Tsunade was getting a little nervous.

"Okay, Tsunade but you owe me a reason. Let's just drink besides I don't think the brat will show up anymore." Jaraiya said raising his cup and giving a fake smile.

'_Jaraiya, if only you knew this feeling I have.' _Tsunade toast her cup with Jaraiya and pretended to smile.

'_Oh gosh, I wouldn't have thought Tsunade-baachan and Ero-sennin together. But they would make a scary couple.' _That thought sent shivers down Naruto's spine. _'Better leave them alone. I go training somewhere else. But first gotta go eat.' _He headed towards Ichiraku's.

As he got there he spotted a blue haired girl eating ramen. "Hey, Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" He said flashing a foxy grin.

Hinata instantly knew who had called her. She knew that voice even in a noisy crowd she will still know that voice. "Ko-Konichiwa, Naruto-kun. I-I'm just having my lunch."

"Hey, nice timing. I'm just gonna eat too. Let's eat together." Naruto took a sit next to Hinata. "Old man, one miso pork!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, Hinata-chan what are you doing after lunch?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"A-Anou… I'm going to meet Neji-nii-san." Hinata answered as a taint of red surfaced upon her cheeks.

"Oh." A hint of disappointment could be heard from his voice. _'Why do I feel like this?' _He shrugged that thought away.

'_Is Naruto-kun disappointed? No, I'm just imagining things. Why would he be disappointed anyway?' _Hinata thought. "N-Naruto-kun, why do you ask?" Hinata said finishing her ramen.

"Ah, nothing Hinata-chan. I'm just curious." Naruto replied flashing Hinata a smile although that smile was not real.

"Hey, Naruto here's your ramen." The owner handed the bowl to Naruto. "Thanks."

Naruto dug through the ramen as if he hadn't eaten for days. His actions made Hinata giggled. After fifteen bowls of ramen, Naruto was stuffed.

"Now, I'm full." Naruto gave out a loud sigh.

Hinata was amazed that Naruto could eat so many in a short amount of time and she just had finished her's. "A-Anou Naruto-kun, I better go. Neji-nii-san is probably waiting for me now." Hinata said as she was ready to leave.

"O, okay Hinata-chan. See you later." Naruto waved goodbye. He still hadn't left Ichiraku's. He took a sit then covered his face with his hands. '_Why am I getting these feelings? I know I like her but do I…' _Naruto was in deep thought that he didn't notice Sakura, who was repeatedly calling him.

"Oi, Naruto. Earth to Naruto, oi Naruto!" Sakura was getting irritated.

Naruto suddenly looked up to see Sakura standing in front him with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I was just thinking." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You? Thinking? Is the world going to end?" She gave him a very surprised and very annoying look.

"Hey! That's not funny." He exclaimed. "What are you doing here anyway?" He added.

"Sorry Naruto. I'm just playing with you. Actually, I'm looking for Tsunade-sama. She has a lot of paperwork to do and meetings. Shizune-san asked me to look for her. Have you seen her?" Sakura asked.

'_I better not tell her. Tsunade-baachan needs a day off and I don't like to interrupt them.' _He thought.

"Sorry Sakura, I haven't seen her. And to tell you the truth I overslept today." He answered flashing a grin.

"Oh, that's okay. Anyway I think she really doesn't want to be found. I have search all over Konoha. I think I'll just go meet up with Ino." Sakura said. She was ready to leave.

"Hey, how about I accompany you? I'm heading to the training grounds anyway." Naruto offered.

"Sure Naruto. That'll be okay."

They started to head to Ino's flower shop. "Hey Sakura, what's been happening here while I was gone?" Naruto asked.

"Well, where do I start? Ino and Shikamaru are dating." She started.

"Yeah, I saw them yesterday at Ichiraku's. When did that happen?" He asked.

"I don't know. Ino just told me that they're dating. And I think they'll make a great couple." She smiled.

"Yeah like a married couple. One's a lazy man and the other is a bossy woman."

Sakura giggled at what he said. "You're right. Then there's Chouji who's been with Temari."

"What! Chouji and Temari, as in Temari, sister of Ga ara?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I know. At first I couldn't believe it either. And there's a story behind it too. At first Temari and Shikamaru are the ones who are dating then one day Ino told Shikamaru she loves him, and then Shikamaru realized that he loves Ino too and left Temari." She explained.

"That's kinda harsh. But, then what happen?" Naruto was very interested to know what had happen.

"I know it was harsh but when you're in love you'll do anything even if you hurt someone else. Anyways, I heard from Ino that Chouji had a crush on Temari but didn't do anything because she was dating his best friend. Then when he heard that Shikamaru left Temari he comforted her. They began a friendship that grew to love."

"That worked out for them. So who else have hooked up?" Naruto was very curious to find out what else he'd miss.

"Kakashi-sensei and Kurenei-sensei are now dating." Sakura answered.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei has a girlfriend. I guess he forgot to tell me that." Naruto was amazed. '_So a pervert like him could get a girl.'_ Naruto laughed at his thought.

"I heard that Neji and Tenten are getting along great. Oh, and there's Hinata." She stated.

Naruto was shocked at what she said. _'So does this mean she has a boyfriend?' _He asked himself. "Is she dating someone?" Naruto asked with anxiousness in his voice.

"She's not dating anybody but one time I heard that Kiba asked her out." _'Naruto, why are you such an idiot. She's not dating anyone because she's waiting for you. Maybe he feels the same way.' _She had an evil smile on her face.

"Did she say yes?" He was very curious and a little bit jealous.

"Naruto, why are you very interested on what's going on with Hinata and Kiba?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I-I just wanna know. Is that a problem?"

"No, it isn't. There's no need to be defensive." She said still wearing a sly smile on her face. "She said no. She's waiting for someone very special to her." She added.

"Oh…" Naruto whispered. '_She already loves someone else. Why do I feel like this? I just like her as a friend, right?' _He shrugged that thought away. "Well, that's good for Hinata." He faked a smile.

'_Oh! Naruto, you're so dense. Can't you see that it's you who she loves? What a big idiot!' _Sakura mustered all her will power not to pound Naruto for being so dense so she just shook her head.

"So, what about you?" Naruto asked.

"What about me?" Sakura asked back.

"Do you still like Sasuke?"

Sakura felt like she was caught in the moment and felt like she couldn't answer. She hadn't heard his name in almost a year but she hadn't forgotten. She didn't just like him, she loves him. "Uhm…" Sakura just could utter that word.

"No worries, Sakura. I know you still like… Nah that's not the word. You still love him, right?" Naruto was looking to the sky.

Sakura could only nod. Then let out a loud sigh.

"Hey, you don't have to worry coz' I just like you as a friend now. I realized that you could never feel that way for me. And remember I get him back. I never turn back on my words. That's my ninja way!" Naruto gave Sakura a foxy grin.

"Thank you, Naruto." She gave him a smile.

They were so caught up in conversation that they didn't realize that they were in front of the flower shop. They said their goodbyes and Naruto headed to the training grounds.

"**Hey kit, I wanted to teach you something." Kyuubi said.**

"_Nii-san, what kind of technique is it?"_ Naruto was excited to learn a new technique.

"**You've been taught by Jaraiya to summon frog, right?" Kyuubi asked.**

"_Yah, he did."_

"**Well, try to summon." Kyuubi ordered.**

"_Why?"_ Naruto questioned.

"**Just do it."**

Naruto did the seals and bit his thumb. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

As smoke filled the area, he'd notice that the silhouette of the one he summoned was not of a frog but a…

"A fox!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Yes, way to state the obvious. I won't allow my nephew to summon frogs. You now have contracts with foxes." **

"_That's great!" _Naruto was very amazed at what Kyuubi gave to him.

As the smoke cleared Naruto saw an average size fox. The fox has orange fur and its tail is white. It has a scar on its left cheek and it has blue eyes.

"Who dares interrupt my sleep!" The fox questioned.

"I did." Naruto answered. "I'm the one who summoned you." He added.

The fox looked at Naruto. "You? Are you kidding?" The fox laughed.

"**Kyou, there is no mistake that this kit summoned you." Kyuubi told the fox.**

"Master Kyuubi, is that you? They told us in the realm that you were dead." Kyou said.

"**That's half correct. 16 years ago, something happened to me and I ended up attacking Konoha. My bother-in-law, the Yondaime, sealed me in his son. Kyou, I would like you to meet my nephew, Uzumaki Naruto." The Kyuubi explained to Kyou.**

"I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier. It's been a long time since a human summoned us." Kyou apologized. "Oh, I forgot my manners; I'm Kyou the fox guard of the realm." Kyou bowed to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"**Kyou who told you that I was dead?" Kyuubi asked.**

"Master, Nogitsune told us that you attack Konoha and was killed by their Hokage. At, first we didn't believe so a few of us went to the village and found out ourselves that you had died. And then we had no other choice but to…"

"**Let me guess, Nogitsune became the leader of the foxes." Kyuubi interrupted him.**

"Yes master, you are correct." Kyou answered.

"_Wait. Who is this Nogitsune?" _Naruto asked out of confusion.

"**Nogitsune is my stepbrother who I exiled out of our realm." Kyuubi answered with anger in his voice.**

"Master, we were very shocked to see Nogitsune's return to our realm and what he had said to us but after the evidence that you were killed and your sister was no longer with us that time. We had to choice but to declare him our leader." Kyou explained. "And master now that I know you're still alive I get the feeling that Nogitsune is associated with what had happen to you." Kyou added.

"**Yes, I'm beginning to wonder that too. I remember before I attack Konoha I had an unexpected meeting…"**

**Flashback**

_As Kyuubi headed back to the woods a black fox stood in his way. It had a note on its leg. Kyuubi took the note and it read:_

_Kyuubi,_

_My dear brother, I have to speak with you. Meet me in the cliff about 20 km north from where you are. I hope to see you._

_Your brother,_

_Nogitsune_

_Kyuubi hesitated to go to his sick, twisted brother but he got to find out what he wants. He headed to the cliff. Once he got there he saw a figure standing on the edge of the cliff, his brother, Nogitsune._

"_I'm so glad you came, dear brother." Nogitsune greeted with a sadistic smile on his face. Nogitsune was in human form._

"_What do you want?" Kyuubi's voice had nothing but bitterness in it._

_Nogitsune acted like he was hurt, "Is that the way to greet your brother?"_

"_You're nothing but a low life." Kyuubi shouted._

"_Can you give me a little respect, dear brother?" Nogitsune asked trying to look innocent._

"_How could I give you respect? You killed all my family!" Kyuubi was now enraged but holding back._

"_Oh, you still hadn't forgotten that. That was just a slip-up of mine." Nogitsune explained with that sadistic smile on his face._

"_If you have nothing else to say then I'm leaving!" Kyuubi was ready to leave._

"_Oh brother, condolence on our dead sister." Nogitsune laughed._

_Kyuubi had had enough; he punched Nogitsune on his face. "Don't ever talk about her like that!" Kyuubi walked away and all he could hear was Nogitsune's evil laugh._

**End of Flashback**

"**That's all I remember aside from the attack." Kyuubi said.**

"Master, from your story I tell that he was up to something but I can't explain how he did it." Kyou stated.

"_Kyuubi-nii-san, if this Nogitsune is the reason why you attack Konoha then I'll defeat him with my hands."_ Naruto exclaimed.

"**Kit, although you have me sealed in you, you can't defeat Nogitsune for he is the second strongest fox demon." Kyuubi explained. "That's what I would say if I don't believe in you. But with my training and help from the other foxes, you could defeat him." He added.**

"Okay! Let's start training!" Naruto showed his foxy grin and made a few bunshin and started to train.

Okay, one of the pairing here is unexpected, the Chouji-Temari pairing. I don't know what came over me. ( ,) And sorry for the ooc-ness, I don't know how to avoid it. I can't help it if Kyuubi is nice in this story, he got be nice. Again I'm so sorry. Anyway, I would like to thank those who reviewed the past two chapters:

KARLY: Thanks for the review. There's no romance on this chapter but I still hope you like it. Thanks again.

warprince2000: Thanks for the review. Sorry for the late update. Hope you like the chapter.

VASHD1: Thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter.

Danny-171984: Hey, no worries. Thanks for the advice and review. Hope you like the chapter.

Perverted Ninja: Thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter.

Ambustry: Hey, thanks for the advice and the review. Hope you like the chapter.

Dragon Man 180: Hey, thanks for the review. To tell you the truth I don't know how this story's gonna end. Hope you like the chapter.

mechman123: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. Hope you like the chapter.

Requim of the Desert: Sorry for the rush. Thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter.

vulpes of potestas: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it's cool. Hope you like the chapter.

Bieol: Thanks for the "XD". Hope you like the chapter.

Majia: Thanks for the review. Sorry for the delay. I'm glad you like the story. Hope you like the chapter.

kageryuunohakke: Hey thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter.

Embrace nothing: Hey, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like these. Hope you like the chapter.

BLaCkMOonSLavE: Hey, thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter.

After reading please review. For me to know if this story sucks or does it rock or in the middle 'rucks'. Heh-heh ( ,). Alyssa signing off!


End file.
